This invention relates to electrical power and lighting circuits especially designed for doll houses and other miniature displays.
Because of the small scale of the models involved, it is very difficult to provide miniature electrical circuit elements for miniature applications which are, for the most part, actually functional circuit components, and which nevertheless have an appearance which simulates that of their larger circuit counterparts. Although it is necessary to have complete control over the entire circuit, or individual parts of the circuit, the presence of conventional master switches, and conventional on-off switches for separate parts of the display, such as individual doll house rooms, would be unsightly and would completely destroy the illusion created by the miniature display.
Another problem which arises in the manufacture of miniature circuits is that because of the small cross-sectional dimensions of the wires involved, they are likely to rupture, producing at the very least, circuit disfunction, and at the worst, a fire hazard to the entire installation.